Only us
by Micao
Summary: Their relationship was complicated, but in the end they worked out, though not in a way either one of them expected. Warnings: Incest, mentions of sex, alchohol and drug-abuse. BeNeLux siblings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Only us.

**Author**: Micao.

**Rating**: R.

**Pairing**: Belgium/Netherlands/Luxembourg.

**Warning**: Incest, mentions of sex, drugs and alcohol abuse. Grammar and spelling-errors likely as well.

**Summary**: Their relationship was complicated, but in the end they worked out, though not in a way either one of them expected.

**Other notes**: I don't own Axis Power: Hetalia. But Hidekaz Himaruya sure does! And this is my first fic, so stupid-ness may ensue!

Sunlight filtered through the thin curtains of the room. Giving an almost head aching bright hue over each object. On a two-person bed lay three bodies entwined. The smallest one, who was squished between a feminine and masculine body, groggily opened his right eye, exposing a bright blue color. He looked around, puzzled, and raised a heavy hand to rub at it almost furiously. His once neatly combed blonde hair was almost falling over his eyes.

His mind worked at a much slower rate then his body did. He sat up halfway, two pair of arms slipped from his torso and landed on his lap. The two didn't, however, wake up. Their expressions and positions still serene. After a few moments he began to question the situation.

_Where in the world am I?_

_This isn't my room, isn't it?_

_Who are those two?_

_Why am I feeling so chilly all of the sudden?_

_Wait, isn't this Netherlands's room?_

_Speaking of the devil, why am I in Netherland's bed together with him and Belgium?_

_And why am I naked?_

_And why are those two naked too?_

He gulped. All of the sudden he was all to aware why he suddenly felt cooler. In his distressed mind he didn't noticed his sister, Belgium, waking up next to him. She yawned, raising both her arms to rub at her eyes. Luxembourg, hearing the rustle of sheets, immediately snapped his gaze towards his only sister's face. Her eyes fluttered open, slowly, after removing her fists from them and she looked just as confused as he was.

''Luxy?'' She asked, her vision still slightly blurred. ''Is that you?''

''Last time I checked, yeah…'' He spoke, lamely. Normally, he absolutely l_oathed_ being called like that. But he was to distracted by other things to let that get to him. He automatically looked at his eldest sibling, who hadn't woken up yet. Belgium followed his gaze and looked at Netherland's still peaceful face. Although part of her felt adoration, confusion overpowered her and she looked down and gasped softly.

''I am not wearing anything on…!'' Her voice sounded hushed and slightly panicked (Luxembourg couldn't blame her, really.), as if she didn't want to wake Netherlands's up. Truthfully, Luxembourg hadn't had the dire need to do so either. He just kept looking at his brother.

''Neither am I…'' He muttered lowly. ''And neither is _he_.'' He emphasized the last word, swallowing thickly in his throat. He rubbed at his thin arms and directed his gaze back at his sister. She looked terrifyingly pale.

''Belgium?'' He inquired. Her bright green eyes looked hazy. He realized she looked like she was about to cry as the remembrance of last night hit her like a truck. She turned around so that Luxembourg was faced with her back, and observed how her shoulders were shaking slightly with every soft sob.

''Belgium…I-'' Luxembourg gently put his hand on her round shoulder and he sighed deeply, feeling the upcoming tears threatening to fall over his cheeks as well.

''My own brothers-! My own brothers…!'' She wept, trying to miserably suppress her sounds, but failing to do so. Beside him Luxembourg heard a low groan, and he didn't have to look back to check if Netherlands was awake. He felt the pressure where he was sprawled over get lighter and he felt his brother's tall frame, looming over his and facing the top of his head and Belgium's back. A little while later he dared to face his brother and saw his _crestfallen _expression, making his skin crawl in shock. His brother's face had always been motionless and so stoic. Seeing this side of him made him feel very uncomfortable and writhe under his stare.

Eventually he couldn't contain the tears and silver streaks flowed over his cheeks. He opened his mouth slightly, as if he wanted to say something, but quickly closed if after he was aware that he just had nothing to say, at loss for any words. He looked at Netherland's helplessly. As if he had a magic wand to revert time and avoiding that _that, _would have ever happened. But his heart clenched painfully after realization that it couldn't be possible. Yet, he still looked at him as if he had a solution.

Finally Netherland's made a move and got out of the bed quickly. Luxembourg looked away to avoid looking at his bare brother. He heard the rustle of fabric from clothing and finally heard the sound of a zipper almost echo the room. Belgium was still trembling slightly and curled tighter in the blankets, covering herself even more when she heard the zipper. Luxembourg begun to watch his brother walk silently around the room.

Their clothes were scattered all over the room, he noticed, and were _soaked_. How long have they been exactly sleeping? Not so impressively long, he assumed. Judging by their wet clothes. His brother opened a few drawers and pulled out three t-shirts. He quickly dressed himself in a tight-fitting black t-shirt and dropped the other two at the end of the bed.

''Go ahead.'' He spoke, his voice rough. ''Change under the sheets. I'll be in the kitchen. Take your time.'' And with that statement he left the room, curtly. Though he seemed apathetic right then, both sibling were all to aware that he did a good job at concealing his emotions. Luxembourg had seen how mournful he looked when he saw him and heard Belgium crying softly, muffled by the pillows. It probably felt like a knife cutting right at him.

Sighing, Luxembourg took it on himself to be the second one to make the move and bended over to dress himself in his brother's dark blue T-shirt. Despite Belgium not facing him, he still draped the thick blanket over his body and clumsily pulled the for him oversized shirt over his head in a matter of second.

Once he was done he scrambled out of the warm bed and reached for his underwear- although it was a little damp from the rain last night, it was alright to him and he pulled them on quickly, leaving the room so that Belgium could dress herself privately.

He felt like he was dragging his legs over the ground, they were feeling unbearably heavy. He dreaded to encounter his brother, but knew that he couldn't avoid him entirely. It took him some effort to walk over the stairs, as his knees wouldn't stop wobbling, but he reached the last step without a scratch and moved with singing nerves to his brother's kitchen. Not so surprisingly a cigarette was dangling from his lips and he immediately checked to see who was coming in. He took a long drag from his small roll and puffed heavily while roughly stamping the butt flat in the ashtray.

''Morning.'' He greeted him gruffly. Of course he couldn't really add the _good_ before his morning, spreading the awkwardness of the situation nice and thick. Luxembourg nodded understandingly, weakly, before gliding the chair opposite of his brother backwards to slowly sit down. He mumbled the greeting back and crossed his arms tightly, not sure why he did that.

Netherlands moved away from the window he was staring through mindlessly and joined to sit by the table and grabbed the butter and a knife.

''You want a sandwich too?'' He offered, and Luxembourg nodded slightly in gratitude. He kept his lips tightly shut and his arms crossed even tighter around him. He really didn't feel like eating right now, but figured Netherland's was experiencing the same thing. However, he knew it wasn't good to skip breakfast at all and forced himself to eat anyway, even though he felt nothing could pass his throat, he could still try.

As they put their teeth in their sandwich with not much gusto, they heard light footsteps coming from behind the door. It slowly creaked open to reveal Belgium in a bright orange oversized sweater and a solemn look on her face, her eyes red and puffy from her crying. An unnerving sight to see for both Netherlands and Luxembourg, already missing her smiling mouth and bright, twinkling eyes.

''Belgium-''

''Not yet, Netherlands.'' She attempted to smile genuinely, but to no avail. The one she spoke to however appreciated the small gesture and waved his hand to the seat between him and their younger brother. She complied and sat down, and with shaking arms she grabbed herself a slice of brown bread and reached for the colored sprinkles. It relieved both Luxembourg and Netherlands to see she remained her sweet tooth. But the tension was still there and awkward as ever. They made a silent agreement to now fill their cramp stomachs and speak about _it _later.

That would be best for now.

**Holy mother of nature *wipes brow*! I intended to make this a one-shot, but my mind got carried away and it got late so I have to make this a three or five-shot. But oh well…**

**So yeah, as you guys all took notice, this fic centers around the BeNeLux-siblings. The lack of fics about them made me sad, so I decided to man ('m a woman by the way, hi) up and write one myself. Although I feel like I'm going to regret it. But what's done is done and can't be undone. So there. So here you have it: the BeNeLucest pairing. (Get it? Because …-cest is behind it…*trails off*)**

**Feedback is highly appreciated, and some information, especially revolving around Luxembourg, I swear, I will thank you on my bare knees! Despite being part of the BeNeLux union, there is so little known about Luxembourg! And probably all because the people don't speak dutch like the Netherlands and Belgium do! **

**I'm sorry if I made Luxembourg seem like a flat character right now. But I intend to give him more personality and make him regain his composure through the course of this (crappy) story. My take on him: A business-like individual who acts older then he actually is, an insufferable genius-type of guy and (sometimes) a little snobbish. Because just 'elegant' wont do for me, Himaruya! **

**Anyway s = Reviews make the world go round, knock yourselves out~! See ya! (and sorry for my bad English too, it's not my mother tongue, as you all noticed. *flees*)**


	2. Chapter 2

Luxembourg sighed deeply. He was glad (for once) to participate in a World-meeting. He knew it wouldn't make anyone much wiser, but this was perhaps a good opportunity to keep himself distracted by the stories of others who were in more misery then he was. Of course he wouldn't get a turn to speak up much, since no one actually seemed to acknowledge his existence, _ever_. But for now he was satisfied with that, he wasn't in the mood to talk anyways. As were Belgium and Netherlands.

Netherlands wasn't always the center of attention, like America was, (But who was more of an attention-seeker then America, anyway? Truthfully is was admiring and annoying at the same time. Luxembourg couldn't pick which one.) but he got recognized on more occasions then he and Belgium. Unfortunately not the way he wanted to be recognized, Netherlands had once admitted, sadly. He was the guy who legalized the use of drugs, the guy with the red-light district. In short: drugs and whores. The things that he treasured at most: his clogs, windmills and tulips were forgotten about in favor of the drugs and whores. Which saddened him to an certain extend. Luxembourg could imagine why. It was not always something to be proud of.

Today's host was Germany. He was immediately seen at the head of the table. His finger tapping impatiently and his right eyebrow twitching, signaling this would get serious. Some grew concerned of his position, while others waved it off and sat down, daydreaming about whatever what. After all, it would only end up America and England arguing and trailing off. And at the end of the meeting everybody would gather to drink something together and drag themselves finally out of Germany's house.

Luxembourg took seat far away. Normally he would look for a place closest to the head, but he figured that this way was to make absolutely sure to not be noticed at all.

Netherlands and Belgium were seated in random places. He tried to contain it, but he immediately looked around to see were they where settled. Netherlands sat quite close to Germany, which was quite risky, come to think of it. Belgium sat nearer to where he was sitting, not quite the exact opposite, but five seats removed from that.

He would sit the conversation out, and pay close attention to what everyone had to say.

For someone who had to fight for anyone's attention, he was quite displeased with the amount he was receiving right now. At some point, through the course of this discussion he, his sister and his brother were the topic. For the first time in ages. If he was in a good mood, he would have taken advantage of the situation, but for right no, he just couldn't have it.

_Of all times_, Luxembourg thought, furiously, why _would we get almost all the attention right now? Absolutely fantastic timing. _

''Alfred, for the last, bloody time, BeNeLux isn't one country! It's an union!'' England gritted through his teeth, and stamped with his fist on the table. America, in turn, kept looking clueless and took his time to perceive Luxembourg a bit more.

''It's food?'' He asked eventually, giving up. Luxembourg dropped his head on the table and England face palmed himself aggressively.

''It's no use, England. It never won't get trough him. Me and my siblings already learned to live with it. We're used to it.'' Netherland's voice was devoid of any amusement. Cold comfort. England grunted in annoyance.

''I just think it's about time that this _loon _should learn the world-map, which isn't just his country-map-!''

''EVERYBODY SHUT UP!''

''It was only Eng-''

''AND DON'T GIVE ME ATTITUDE!''

''Kay.''

''Now…'' Germany relaxed in his seat, glaring around him. ''I've arranged this meeting three months before…A lot of preparation, if you ask me. _YET_,'' His scowl deepened and shot from America to England. ''These two manage to throw it completely out of the window, to make place for their useless fighting about how England is just too old-fashioned and America is some bird-brain, I repeat from what I've pointed out before: WHO CARES?''

Luxembourg coughed, sniffing.

''YOU!'' Germany pointed at him and Luxembourg squeaked. ''What is your opinion on this matter?''

''Wha…What matter, exactly?'' Luxembourg stammered slightly. ''I mean, I really tried to follow, but I can only recall England and America arguing whenever me and my siblings were one country or not..And that America needed to wash his socks, or some sort?'' Luxembourg cursed himself inwardly. Normally could precisely quote what was said in discussions like this, no matter how ridiculous it was. But Germany seemed to buy it.

''See what I'm getting at?'' His glare hardened towards England and America. ''It's not just always about you two, for goodness sake!'''And before either America or England could retort, Germany announced the meeting over and everybody left their seats. At first they were stopped by Germany, who considered calling the drinking-together off, since the majority probably didn't deserve it. But he figured there were some who actually tried their best to put important matters forward and paid intense attention to the discussion, and considering some came from very far away to just be present in this long, useless meeting. He decided that he shouldn't blow it off and allowed everybody to go take their, for some deserved, breaks.

Now that the meeting was announced over, Luxembourg couldn't help but let his mind wander to him and his sibling's conversation a week ago.

''_It wasn't proper thing to do, but we have to deal with the outcomes from our actions and make some valid points as for now,'' Netherlands._

''_Right. We shouldn't mention it to anyone. For the sake of our reputation as well. But I guess that just speaks for itself.'' Belgium. _

''_Really? I was planning its write all about it in the international newspaper.'' Luxembourg attempt at sarcasm that wasn't very appreciated at the moment._

He returned abruptly in the real life when he felt a finger tap repeatedly on his shoulder. He averted his gaze to the person in particular. His face dropped. ''Luxy!''

''Oh, _moien,_ Portugal…''

The tanned man's face lit up and he spread his arms widely, expecting Luxembourg to jump from the spot he was standing on and embrace him enthusiastically. Once it dawned on him that Luxembourg was not going to move any muscle he dropped his arms, albeit disappointed, he still smiled brightly at the much shorter nation.

''You've been really quiet and seemed kinda down. I thought you could use some cheering up.''

''I'm fine. There's nothing wrong.'' Luxembourg asserted, waving his hand delicately. As if he was shoo-ing the other nation away.

''You sure?'' Portugal inquired.

''Yes, I'm sure. Or else I wouldn't state that, now, wouldn't I?'' Luxembourg realized when Portugal was around, he was regaining some of his old self. Much to his delight.

''Okay! Okay!'' Portugal waved his hands in front of him defensively. Though Luxembourg could come over unfriendly and snappy at times, somehow this nation had a patience of steel and kept coming to visit him more then just frequently. Sometimes more then Luxembourg was comfortable with. Which awakened questions from Luxembourg like 'don't you have a girlfriend to bother?' or 'is every other nation taken by getting annoyed by someone so you put all your focus on me'? With Portugal nine out of the ten times responding that he liked his place only a little bit better then his own.

''So, how has business been going for you?'' Portugal snorted in response and Luxembourg looked really irritated at him. ''What?'' He snapped right after that. The Portuguese man grinned from ear to ear innocently and moved his hand to Luxembourg's slim shoulder. Luxembourg shrugged it away, hating how some nations like Portugal were so touchy-feely. The nation in front of him didn't take it personal and explained.

''You always ask about politics and economics. Never just 'how was your weather' today or 'how are you doing today'?''

''How was your weather today?'' Luxembourg's tone was clipped.

''Very good! Thank you! How was yours?''

''Rainy. As usual.''

''Ah. Well, I bet it was really refreshing!''

''No. It was really slippery on the roads and I nearly fell on my face.''

''Oh, okay. That's not that good-'''

''But I suppose you find rain refreshing, as you get are used to a shining sun all day long.'' Luxembourg heaved a sigh and looked around him, to see what the other nations were doing. The bickering couple (England and America, who else? Seriously, were they married or not?) were continuing were they left of in the meeting room. Japan and Netherlands were engaged in a conversation as well (not quite as aggressive as America and England) while Belgium was listening to what Denmark had to say and had the other Nordics surrounding them. Luxembourg crunched up his nose and looked Portugal straight in the face again.

''I really think something is troubling you, and I am sure of myself that I will find out sooner or later.'' He smiled openly while Luxembourg scowled at him, almost darkly.

_You won't get me alive._

_**Moien**_** means hello in Luxembourgish. Luxembourg speaks French as well as German. Though in Luxembourg when you can speak French really good, it usually means you are higher educated. Just randomly looked it up, yay! I really felt that the interaction between Luxembourg and Portugal was kind of bland, but I'll leave it to you guys to think what you think about it. Since there the majority of immigration are of Portuguese origin , I imagine Portugal barging into Luxembourg's house at random, with Luxembourg growing annoyed by it at some times. Heck, I would ship it. And I'm planning to bring in a little Italy and Luxembourg friendship.**

**So a little bit depth in Netherland's character, mostly from Luxembourg's view, I intend to make the next chapter revolve a little bit more about Belgium. Us/Uk if you squint and more OC's, yay! Note: following update's are not going to be that frequent! And lastly: Thank you for your positive reviews as for now, it is really appreciated.**

**Other reviews are always welcome to!**


End file.
